


Alone, I Sacrifice Myself

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 101: Resolution. Set during ‘World War Three’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone, I Sacrifice Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 101: Resolution. Set during ‘World War Three’.

Harriet watches this incredible alien explain to a nineteen-year-old London girl that he could save the world but lose her, with the connotation that that would be somehow worse than allowing the Earth to be destroyed.

Harriet’s never really had anyone who cared that much about her, except maybe her mother, who barely even remembers her now. She supposes that’s why she’s the one who can ultimately make the decision.

She tells the Doctor to kill them with so much resolve in her voice that he can’t possibly say no. Then she grips his hand in a cupboard and hopes.


End file.
